


Taste On My Tongue

by beautifulmagick



Series: Magical Raven Cycle/All For The Game Crossover Series [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Biting, Gentle, M/M, soft, vampire, why is everything i write so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Andrew wasn't sure what he wanted to do more-- bite him or fuck him. The permission was for both, he knew, but it was still hard to separate it all in his mind.A small prequel set before "What A Charming Little Death Wish."





	Taste On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This little ficlet is set within my magical cross over universe. You don't have to read "What A Charming Little Death Wish" to enjoy this but it might make more sense. I have several short pieces planned out that are set in this universe.

“I know the potions Allison gives you takes care of your thirst,” Neil chuckled softly.

Andrew didn't bother dignifying that comment with an answer. It didn't matter how many potions Allison dosed him with-- Neil always brought the thirst back. Andrew wasn't sure if it was his scent or the way he could hear his heart pounding but it always came flooding back. Andrew gazed down at his boyfriend, examining the flush that extended down to his chest until Neil gave in. He let his head fall back so that his neck was completely bared and vulnerable to Andrew.

“Yes or no?”

Neil’s breath huffed out all at once and his lips twisted up in a grin. 

“Yes,” he whispered.

Andrew wasn't sure what he wanted to do more-- bite him or fuck him. The permission was for both, he knew, but it was still hard to separate it all in his mind. Neil didn't forget the rules, didn't grab at him or try to urge him on. The taller man just waited patiently, eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks and that infuriating grin still on his face. 

Andrew grabbed the lube off the nightstand and popped the cap loudly. Neil's eyes slitted open and his breath caught in his throat. Andrew heard his heart speed up in his chest and smirked himself. Neil looked completely unfazed in his naked, prone sprawl but the sound of his heart told Andrew how badly he wanted him. 

“Yes,” Neil repeated.

Slowly, Andrew coated his fingers and set the lube aside. He wasn't sure how he was able to move so carefully when every instinct in his body was screaming at him to claim Neil but he managed to gently press two fingers inside of his boyfriend. Neil shifted against the bed and thrusted up to meet his hand. Part of Andrew wanted to hold him still but the larger part wanted to see Neil lose himself in pleasure.

“Yes yes yes yes…” 

Neil knew better than to beg. He always bit his lip and turned his head into his pillow to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. Neil was so perfect for him. Andrew knew it, reveled in it and strove to reward him in his best capabilities. Currently, that meant giving into all his unspoken pleas for more. Andrew pulled his fingers free and absent-mindedly wiped them on the comforter, then grabbed the lube again. Neil’s lower lip was white from how hard Neil was biting it-- and Andrew already knew the answer but he had to ask anyway. He couldn’t not ask.

“Yes or no?”

Neil went still and opened his eyes. His lip finally fell free of this teeth and he smiled at Andrew. If Andrew’s heart had still been beating, he knew it’d beat out of his chest just from that look, but luckily his Vampirism saved him from such an embarrassing fate.

“Yes. You can bite me too whenever you’re ready.”

“You can touch me if you want.”

Fire lit in Neil’s blue eyes and Andrew knew he’d given him another one of his unspoken pleas. Neil’s hands came up and wrapped around his shoulders, not tugging him down or restraining him, just anchoring himself. The panic that used to be associated with being touched never came anymore, though, and he bent down to kiss his boyfriend until the greywaren started fidgeting restlessly below him.

No matter how many times they did this, Andrew still moved slowly, still slid inside of Neil gently. He gave him enough time to change his mind, to adjust to the feeling, to not hurt. Neil never complained or tried to rush him, even when he was obviously desperate for more. He took it patiently and breathed out happily when Andrew finally bottomed out. 

“Yes.”

“You sound like a broken record,” Andrew growled.

“You like it.” Neil leaned up to mouth at Andrew’s neck. Andrew shuddered hard under his ministrations and thrusted shallowly. 

Andrew kissed him quiet as he thrusted rhythmically. His hands moved down his body to grip his hips and hold him still. Neil groaned softly and squeezed his shoulders tightly. They moved together, clinging to each other and sharing their breaths. Neil's hands never strayed beyond Andrew’s back while Andrew’s roamed across Neil's body. 

“Close,” Neil gasped. 

“I'm going to bite you now,” Andrew told him, giving him a chance to say no.

“Yes,” Neil turned his head into his pillow and bared his throat again. 

Andrew kissed his pulse point. Neil arched up hard, his fingernails digging into Andrew’s biceps. Andrew kissed his neck over and over until Neil was trembling and clutching at him tightly. Then he opened his mouth and bit him. Neil's blood was hot and thick in his mouth, rushing down his throat with every beat of Neil's rabbiting heart. 

“Andrew, gonna come.” 

Andrew sucked harder at his throat, drinking his life force in greedy gulps. Neil twisted fitfully under him as his arousal ratcheted higher and higher. Andrew gripped his hips harder and pulled him down on his cock repeatedly until Neil whined loudly and buried his face in Andrew's hair. The taste of his blood changed slightly as he went taut and exploded. Andrew licked at his throat until the wounds healed and finally let his own orgasm slam into him. 

Andrew didn't move at first. He held Neil tightly while he came down. The euphoria from his bite left him dazed and delirious. The impulse to stand and get cleaned up thrummed in his veins but Andrew resisted it. Over time, he'd realized that caring for Neil was more important than his anxiety. 

“I'm OK,” Neil croaked. 

Andrew scoffed and carefully stood up. He grabbed a tissue off the nightstand and cleaned them up before grabbing a bottle of apple juice from the kitchen. He tossed it at Neil then made his way towards the shower.

“Drink all of that,” he ordered. 

“I love you too,” Neil said with a smirk.

Andrew growled at him and slammed the bathroom door. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep track of my updates or just talk to me about Andreil and Pynch. Head over to tumblr (I'm beautifulmagick there too!)


End file.
